


Careful

by carwood



Series: Holiday [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Hot Chocolate, Ice Skating, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carwood/pseuds/carwood
Summary: prompt: my date just ditched me at the ice skating ring. and your the cute instructor that lets me join your kiddie skating class, because i don’t know how to skate. can i buy you hot chocolate after the lesson. or maybe kiss you until were both breathless.





	Careful

**Author's Note:**

> preface: i know absolutely nothing about ice skating so like… there are probably things in here that are inaccurate? idk sorry

George sits on the bench, anxiously glancing at his watch again. He stands up with a sigh. It’s been thirty minutes since his date was supposed to show up, and it was obvious that he wasn’t coming. He’d already paid the money to get into the ice skating rink, and he was not about to let it go to waste. He goes to the counter and gets his skates before heading toward the rink. It isn’t very busy, but there was a class starting soon for little kids learning how to skate.

George sits down, pulling his skates on. The last time he went skating, he was a teenager, so he knew he’d be a little shaky. George stands up on the skates, grabbing onto the wall of the rink. He carefully walks to the opening, stepping on to the ice slowly. George attempts to let go of the wall, but ends up falling over. He lands right in his butt, letting out a groan. 

“Are you okay?” A man skates over, stopping in front of him perfectly. George looks up to see chocolate brown eyes staring back at him. 

“Yeah… It’s been a while.” George chuckles, trying to stand up only to fall back down, landing back on his bottom at the feet of the man.

“Careful!” The man warns , grabbing onto George’s arm. George is surprised when the man completely lifts him up onto his feet. He grabs the wall to balance himself. 

“I’m Carwood Lipton.” The man says, reaching a hand out to shake George’s. George shakes it, still gripping tightly onto the side. 

“I’m George Luz. I was supposed to be here on a date, but they stood me up.” George explains.

“Oh! Sorry about that!” Carwood says, biting his lip “Hey, I’m about to start a class if you want to come join us.”

“Oh… like the kiddie class?” 

“Yeah! I mean… unless you’re an expert skater.” Carwood smirks. George rolls his eyes dramatically, taking the hand offered to him . George lets go of the wall, letting Carwood pull him to the area of the rink where the class was taking place. Carwood carefully helps George sit down in the front row, right next to a little girl, no older than five, with long,bright orange hair. 

“Why don’t you know how to skate?” She asks, cocking her head to the side in curiosity. “Don’t adults know how to skate? I’m a kid, that’s why I have to learn.”

“I never learned when I was kid.” George explains, “So now that I’m an adult, I have to learn with you .”

“Don’t worry, Valerie.” Carwood interjects into the conversation “George is a kid at heart.” 

The little girl just furrows her brow, trying to understand what Carwood meant. Carwood chuckles, before skating to stand in front of the class. He introduces himself to the one kid who was new that week and explains what they’re going to be doing during the class. He’s slowly helping the kids stand on their own when he gets to Valerie, who stands with ease. She’s a little shaky, but balances herself quickly. 

Carwood gets to George next, steadying his feet and reaching both hands down to help George up. George takes his hands, making him acutely aware of how sweaty his own are. Carwood pulls him up onto his feet.

“Got it?” Carwood asks, looking George in the eye. George nods quickly. Carwood lets go of his hands and George feels himself slip backwards so he tries to angle himself forward only to throw himself too far. George’s feet slip from underneath him and he faceplants right into Carwood’s broad chest. 

“Oof!” George cries out, surprised that Carwood doesn’t fall, but instead just catches and steadies him easily. All the kids giggle and laugh. George stands up, nodding at Carwood who lets go again. They wait a few moments but George seems to have gotten his balance back, so Carwood skates back to the front of the class, explaining the next move they were going to do.

“Don’t lock your knees.” Valerie whispers, eyeing George.

“Hmm?”

“Don’t lock your knees!” Valerie says louder, demonstrating with her own legs. 

“Ooohhh.” He nods, moving his knees and letting them have a natural bend. He immediately notices the difference, feeling much more stable already. Once again , Carwood makes his way down the line. When he gets to Valerie he stands back, insisting that she can do it by herself. Valerie slowly moves her legs as she awkwardly shuffles forward, but she does it completely alone. George hears cheers and turns to look at looks at the stands, where he can assume the two men clapping and yelling were her parents. 

“Nice job, Valerie!” George high fives her as Carwood helps her back to her spot. 

“Think you can do it alone?” Carwood asks, smiling brightly at him.

“Oh, no.” George says, feeling a blush rise on his cheeks. Carwood shrugs, reaching out and taking George’s hands. He skates backwards and pulls George forward. George feels himself start to lock his knees only to remember Valerie’s advice. 

“You’re getting it!” Carwood says happily, pulling George back to his spot. The rest of the class goes pretty smoothly. George falls a couple more times, partly because skating is hard, but also because he likes making the rest of the class laugh. When Carwood takes one of the kids for a lap around the entire ring, George does a solid impression of him, making all the kids double over in laughter. Valerie almost falls on the ground she was laughing so hard. 

The class ends and Carwood helps all the kids off the ice and back into the arms of their waiting parents. Valerie waves back at George as she leaves the rink. Her parent with dark black hair picks her up and twirls her around.

“You did so good today, Val.” The tall ginger man says, planting a kiss on her cheek. Carwood shakes the man's hand and then skates back to George, standing in front of him.

“Thank you.” George says, “Can I pay you for the class or something?”

“Oh, no, it’s fine.” Carwood shrugs, turning and skating slowly. He looks back, waiting for George to follow him. George lets out a sigh and then starts to skate to catch up to Carwood. 

“At least let me get you hot chocolate or something.” George says as they skate slowly around the edge of the rink. 

“Hot chocolate would be great .” Carwood says, nodding his head. George almost falls over, and Carwood reaches out and takes his hand, holding it tightly as they make their way back to the exit. Carwood has to help George step out of the rink, but as soon as he does, George sits down and pulls off his skates. Carwood chuckles, slowly untying his skates and putting them back into his locker that was set up by the door for the instructors. Carwood gets out his shoes and pulls them on.

“There’s a cafe down the street if you want to get hot chocolate from there.” George offers, picking up his skates and carrying them to the front desk, where he gets his shoes back.

“Sounds good.” Carwood nods. As they walk there, they discuss what they do outside of ice skating. Carwood is a school teacher, and he volunteers at the rink during his free time. George tells Carwood all about the large variety of jobs he has had. 

There is frost on the ground and a light snow, but no wind so it actually doesn’t feel too cold. They get to the cafe, which is decorated in red, white, and silver, Christmas music playing inside as they order. Carwood takes out his wallet to pay but George slaps his hand down. Carwood rolls his eyes but lets George pay for his drink. 

They take a seat at one of the tables by the window. The table in between them is laughably small, and their two cups of hot chocolate take up almost all of the available room . Underneath the table, George can feel Carwood’s knee pressing against his. 

George is telling stories, making Carwood laugh. He loves the sound of Carwood’s sharp laughter. He loves the way that it starts quiet out and then fills the entire room. He loves the way Carwood’s entire face lights up. He loves how he ducks his head and covers his mouth with his hand.

They’re warm from their finished hot chocolate. Even though their drinks are finished, neither make a move to leave. Carwood licks his lips and George can’t control himself at that moment. He leans over the table, pressing his lips against Carwoods. Carwood gasps at first, but then closes his eyes and kisses back. George knocks the empty cups off the table but he doesn’t even care. He fists his hands in Carwood’s shirt, pulling him in. Their lips are both dry from the cold, but George doesn’t care as he slips a tongue into Carwoods mouth. 

Carwood moans around his tongue, driving George crazy. George moves a hand to Carwood’s cheek, feeling his stubble. 

There’s a gentle cough and they both pull away, looking to see where the noise had come from. Standing there was Valerie and her parents, cups of hot chocolate in their hands and wide eyes staring at them.

“Oh!” Carwood says, clearing his throat “Hi, Valerie! Hello Mr. Nixon, Mr. Winters.”

“We just came to get some hot chocolate. What a coincidence to see you here, right, Val?” Nixon asks.

Valerie tugs on his pants, and he kneels down next to her. Valerie gets on her toes and whispers (not so quietly) into his ear.

“Does this mean Mr. Lipton and George are married like you and Daddy?”

Nixon chuckles, looking up at the two men still awkwardly holding onto each other. 

“Maybe one day, Val.” Nixon explains, patting her on the shoulder. “We should leave them alone now.” 

“Okay, see you at class next week Mr. Lipton!” Valerie says, waving goodbye. Carwood nods his head and smiles. 

“Oh my god.” Carwood whispers, looking at George. George can’t help but double over in laughter at Carwood’s worried expression. Carwood pouts before reaching out for George, putting a hand on his neck and bringing their lips together into another kiss.


End file.
